Getting There
by Chibi-Sugar
Summary: After a bet goes wrong Zidane's heading to Alexandria's Royal Performing Arts School. Oh boy. Slash MxM KujaZidane
1. The Place I'll Return To Someday

A/N: ....really shouldn't be starting a new story...

Slash in the future (as in boyxboy), I guess its pretty obvious which pair it is. This story is AU and follows FFIX in a way. I think you'll understand better once you read it.

'_A posse ad esse' = _From possibility to actuality

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, or any mistakes really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. (In my dreams maybe.)

**-----**

"Almost there boys, you remember the plan? 'Cause if you don't…"

Zidane could feel Blank roll his eyes even as he himself stared out at the school that was looming ahead of them, the large, looming, posh as hell boarding school.

'_Almost there.'_

They were driving towards the most esteemed school in Alexandria, The Royal school of Performing Arts. He already missed the old rundown theatre in Lindblum; he wasn't entirely sure how he'd passed the opening exams because he sure as hell wasn't trying to at the time. Why had he even bothered participating? Oh yeah because Blank just had to start a bet and the both of them had gotten through! He was never going to get into another bet with Blank! No way he'd learnt his lesson and-

"…And Zidane stop bloody sulking, you got through so damn well look happy. You ain't messing this one up got it?"

Resisting the urge to tell Baku to stuff it (because he knew full well Baku would just force him to room with Cinna for a month and that was a fate worse then death in everyone's opinion.) and he was not sulking!

"Yeah, yeah, like I've ever messed up a job, and I am not sulking! Also why couldn't you have sent Cinna or Marcus or even Ruby to do this job!?"

Baku sighed. The kid was always so damn whiney sometimes. "Look you are sulking, Cinna would never pass as a kid, Marcus didn't pass, Ruby's still upset that you two beat her and the most important thing of all, who's the boss here?"

At this Zidane gave a huff of annoyance before crossing his arms and returned to scenery watching. "Couldn't Marcus have pretended to be me or something? He's the better actor!"

Baku could feel a headache coming on, kids these days, he never did understand why people wanted them.

"Look you two passed for some stupid reason, so suck it up and bloody hell do the job right or you two will be rooming with Cinna for a week!"

Blank gave a not so subtle jab at Zidane's mid-section.

"10 minutes. Almost there, you guys got your stuff ready?"

'_10 minutes till hell begins.'_

"Yeah." Blank confirmed before giving Zidane a sharp look.

Baku sighed, damned if he knew how these two passed the entrance exams. He'd been hoping for Ruby and Marcus to pass. The bright side was that at least he wouldn't have to be the one to deal with the outcome of one of Zidane's pranks, for awhile at least and if he was honest the two of them were damn good at getting stuff done at least.

"Okay, this is where I leave you two. If you do this right you could be outta there by the time half term comes rolling around. Now get your asses out, this car is only hired you know!"

With that and a mad cackle, Baku drove off leaving the two of them outside the gates.

"Hey! Wait! Aren't you supposed to go talk to the secretary and sign some papers!?"

Zidane radiated annoyance as he stared at the small vehicle zooming off in the distance. Blank shrugged when Zidane turned to look at him for help. Both looked at the school when it became obvious that Baku was not coming back.

Alexandria's pride and joy, The Royal school of Performing Arts, or better known as 'The Posh Place Where All The Snobs Gather' at least according to those living in the back slums in Alexandria.

It was beautiful though, even Zidane had to admit that. It seemed endless, the amount of space the school took up. The foyer was huge, bigger then their theatre any day but it looked gloomy in way. Six large pillars stood in front of the grand entrance and a large marble wall (Okay maybe not a wall, but it was big enough to be called one in Zidane's opinion.) stood near the entrance, the schools motto and symbol engraved in gold plated cursive, two large swords on both side and a diamond in the middle with the words '_A posse ad esse' _in the middle.

"C'mon, lets go tell them we've arrived." Blank looked no happier then he did, Zidane sighed before trudging after him. They reached the large entrance and just as Blank was about to push the door open it parted on its own accord.

"…"

Giving no reaction Blank continued onwards ignoring Zidane who was busy looking around everywhere in awe.

"I expect you two are the ones who got the scholarship?"

Zidane shivered. What a creepy sounding voice. Turing around he found himself staring at an old man with white hair and a white beard looking down at the two of them with black beady eyes.

Blank seemed to realize Zidane wasn't planning on answering anytime soon and replied. "Uh…Yeah. Could you by any chance direct us to the receptionist?"

The man chuckled coldly. "Yes of course. Just head down that hall and you should see someone sitting by a desk." Without bothering to see if the two had understood he headed towards the way they had come in.

Blank frowned before pushing Zidane in the direction they'd been told to go. Before speaking again Blank checked to make sure they were once again alone in the hallway.

"Zidane stop acting so stupid in front these people. You know what boss said! No messing up. Got it?"

Zidane sighed nodding.

"What was up with you a moment ago? You were so out of it for some reason."

Blank frowned at the normally cheerful boy who was still looking at where the man had left. "I mean I know you didn't want to take the job but-"

Zidane suddenly swung his arm onto the older boys shoulder, a grin lighting up his face. "Nah, it's nothing, lets just hurry up and get this job done with."

Blank sighed. _'Same old Zidane.'_

As the two headed down the hallway a person wearing a weird looking Hoodie ran past them, roughly shoving the both of them, then the strange sound of metal clanking could be heard mere minutes later.

"No wait! Come back!!"

A weird man came running out, clanking all the way as he did. Zidane and Blank both gaped as the man ran past them chasing the hooded figure.

"Oh boy." Muttered Blank as he watched the man try and navigate his way around a group of students who had just appeared.

"Yo Rusty, you may wanna try oiling your armour next time! Might stop the clanking after-"

Blank whacked Zidane on the head before pulling the younger one towards the end of the hall. "Hey! Why did you do that! I was only trying to help…jeez."

"If you call provoking people in this school helping."

Soon they reached the reception area, a large lady stood by the desk and upon noticing them practically ran over.

"Ah! You two must be the scholarship student's yes? How delightful! I'm your Headmistress Brahne." She gave a grin, which looked terrible on her face. She had two pigtails on either side of her head and sickly green looking skin. Her lips were a blood red.

"Yes, well your Guardian already signed all the necessary documents so I guess it's just a matter of showing you your dorms! Let me see…VIVI!" Both boys covered their ears as she bellowed out a name.

A young short boy appeared, he wore a weird looking clothes that consisted of stripy white and green poofed up pants with a simple belt buckle, a dark blue coat, red gloves, large boots and a well-worn wizard's hat, only his eyes could be properly seen which were a bright amber colour. He pulled the hat even lower and wrung his hands anxiously. "Y-yes, headmistress?"

The woman in question gave another smile before pointing at both Zidane and Blank, the former looking slightly nauseous from the smile she was giving them. "Show them the dorms and I want you to be their guide until they are familiar with the are."

The small boy called Vivi nodded. "Y-yes. U-um…what are their dorm numbers?"

The woman sneered at the cowering boy before answering. "Remember to add headmistress at the end. Its only polite, right boys?" she turned upon Zidane and Blank who both nodded rapidly, smiling she pointed at Blank.

"The red-headed one is rooming with you since your last roommate recently graduated, and the blond one will be in room 142. You may also be excused from lessons to show them around Vivi and you boys will be starting lessons tomorrow, understood?"

All three nodded vigorously as the woman left them, presumably towards her office.

"So… is she always so butt-ugly?" Zidane murmured looking at Vivi. The tiny boy nodded hesitantly. "…Uh…um I wouldn't say that so loud." He pulled his hat even lower if that was possible.

Blank frowned and asked the question he'd been curious about since they had seen the walking tin man awhile ago. "Why are almost all the students wearing such weird clothing?"

Vivi looked startled at the question before he pointed at his outfit. "Y-you mean this?"

Both boys nodded as they stared at him.

"Its because we, um, I mean, the drama students are the only ones who really wear costumes often, because, well, it's because we have a play every year we have to perform to the Queen, so um we're all practicing really hard lately, and we're all on break for a bit..."

Nodding in understanding, Zidane grinned lopsidedly. "While the day is still young, give us the tour then Vivi!"

Vivi nodded nervously before leading the way. "U-um well this is, the reception area, and this over there is the…uh library and…"

Blank and Zidane shared a look.

This was gonna take awhile.

**-----**

A/N: It was supposed to follow the song but it didn't...damn. It was also supposed to be longer and ending on them getting to the dorms, but then I got distracted....

Thanks for reading. Leave a review, its like virtual money in a way O.O.


	2. Forgotten Memory in the Storm

A/N: Not much to say. I figure that this is really very AU, so many differences here however we still follow on how Tantlus is plotting something or other and that Garland is still somewhat evil! Still no Kuja but I'm still trying to think how they'll meet. He could be Zidane's mysterious roommate but that's far too cliché in my opinion…who knows? Sorry about how short it was :S

---

"Finished changing, Zidane?" Blank's head poked out from the curtains, his eyes searching for Zidane, 'If we don't hurry up we won't be able to set everything up…'

"Yeah, but this helmet…It kinda smells... " With that said Zidane chucked the helmet onto the ground. Blank could only stare incredulously at the blond before stepping out fully to show himself.

"What are you talkin' about!? My helmet totally reeks!" To show his point he pulled off the helmet and waved it at Zidane's direction, the blond recoiled at the stench, his eyes watering.

"My armour's way too big... " Cue a shake of his body.

"And my back's real itchy... " Here Blank tried but failed to reach his back.

"The boots are wet... " A loud squelch confirmed this.

"My gloves are all slimy..." His hands waving wildly, narrowly missing Zidane's face as he waved them about.

"There's cookie crumbs in my pockets and don't get-" Before Blank could finish Zidane covered his mouth with his hand.

"Okay, I get the picture...jeez no need to go on about it."

Blank rolled his eyes before removing the hand covering his mouth. "You still have the package, right?"

"Yeah, I won't fail. We better get into our positions." With a grin Zidane started heading over to the exit door. "See you in a minute I guess…" With a shrug the blond left.

Blank sighed. 'How did we get into this mess?'

Vivi had been showing them around it had been going smoothly, that is until Zidane had wanted to see what the theatres looked like, so they had been heading off to one, however as soon as they had entered a rather boringly named 'Theatre 4' they had been separated from the tiny youth and told to get ready to act by a blond haired girl who had an intimidating aura.

'This sorta stuff could only happen with Zidane.' With that thought in mind Blank made his way over to the exit as well.

---

Zidane grinned cheerfully as he found himself under a bright spotlight, just as he was about to read his line an annoyed voice broke through.

"You're going to be running away from someone can you please look a little less cheerful?"

Zidane almost argued back before remembering the plan.

"Yeah, sorry!" Settling his face into a worried look as he spoke.

The Director (At least that's who Zidane thought it was) nodded in approval. "Okay, right just pretend you're about to run and start from the highlighted bits. 3, 2, 1…ACTION!"

"Come back!"

Zidane runs towards the elaborate staircase on the stage, just as he was about to run up Blank appeared. Zidane had to stifle a chuckle at how stupid Blank looked.

"Out of my way!" Swinging his sword with practiced ease he watched as Blank leapt backwards on the stairs.

"Consider this, if Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

Zidane shook his head. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead from the spotlight being shone on them. 'When can we get out of here! This is almost as bad as when Ruby makes us act in her plays.'

"Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

He chased Blank up the stairs until the reached a door, Blank slowly turned to face him.

"En garde!"

"Expect no quarter from me!"

Just as they were both about to start sparring the Director interrupted.

"CUT. Right good work both of you, you can leave. Just needed to do that scene. Okay where the hell is our Princess?"

With that the two started to walk at an amicable pace towards the changing rooms.

"Did you put in place?" Blank murmured to Zidane as they changed.

"Yeah, but I almost blew it when you started talking. I mean seriously, 'Expect no quarter from me.'?"

Blank raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. "I guess we better go find Vivi if we want to get to our rooms. You think he'd be willing to swap rooms with you? It'd make the plan easier if we roomed together."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "I guess we better go find the guy…last time I checked he was being told to go sit and wait for us."

With a nod towards Zidane, Blank started over to where the seats where located.

--

A/N: Seriously, they were meant to get to their rooms by now. No I'm absolutely serious. We've had 2 chapters and they aren't there. WHY? (

They will be there by the third chapter. Promise!

Ah! Sorry about the real long update time. :S Had to reboot my computer. Apologies!


End file.
